


The Approach

by zeesqueere



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, neirrolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeesqueere/pseuds/zeesqueere
Summary: Few things lightened Errol's heart more than the sound of Skyhold's horns.
Relationships: Errol Trevelyan/Neilar Lavellan, Male Trevelyan/Male Lavellan, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	The Approach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> [Originally posted to Tumblr 2019/07/21](https://zeesqueere.tumblr.com/post/186446148593/blurb-prompt-list).  
> Written for @captain_othersider (@my-da-phase on Tumblr) as response to an ask meme: “neirrol + 26 on the fluff list? :')". Meme can be accessed [here](https://zeesqueere.tumblr.com/post/186444156848/blurb-prompt-list).  
> Neilar Lavellan belongs to @captain_outsider, I am merely gently borrowing him here.

Errol awakens to the distant sound of horns. He leaps from bed and rushes to dress faster than he’s ever done before in his life, running down the steps and throwing himself out into the main hall even as he works at the buttons on his shirt. The lallygagging nobles are absent from their roosts today, no doubt clicking away elsewhere about things only an Orlesian would understand. He pays their absence no more mind as he leaps down the steps that lead into the fortress’ garden.

Those horns, faint as they were, could only mean one thing: the Inquisitor approaches. It’s been an unbearable wait and the sporadic letters have helped far less than he’d ever admit. After several long weeks, Neilar is finally back on the surface and returning to Skyhold—to him. The thought is almost too much, even for Errol, but the excitement has worn him down too much to fuss at his thoughts.

He sees Neilar and his companions growing ever larger as the distance between them decreases. Every step closer tightens something in his chest until it’s pulled so taut he stops breathing. It finally snaps as Neilar’s face comes into focus, the tension in Errol’s body melting out of him so fast his knees practically turn to jelly. His affection must have struck its target because Neilar looks up and locks eyes with him. Even from his vantage spot along the battlements, Errol can see the curve of Neilar’s mouth shifting into a smile. Unable to bear it any further, Errol rushes down the steps until he’s nearly straining at the mouth of the opening portcullis.

The gate lies open soon enough and there in front of him stands Neilar, a fading bruise on his forehead, a cut on his cheek, and still utterly flawless anyways.

Errol runs at him and sweeps him up into a spin before finally setting him back down on his feet: “my love! You’re finally here.”

“Nothing could keep me away from Josephine’s mountain of paperwork forever,” Neilar jokes a little before dropping the pretense and crushing Errol into a hug. “I missed you so much, ma vhenan.”

Errol returns the embrace.

“I missed you,” he repeats. “So much. Thank you for coming back to me, love.”

“I will always come back,” Neilar promises before drawing Errol into a lingering kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm migrating or cross-posting my favorite prompt fills from Tumblr over to AO3 for better cataloguing purposes since Tumblr's tagging system leaves much to be desired.


End file.
